Honeymoon Stage
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Izuma and Ryouma are a newlywed couple deeply in love, however, being in the entertainment business brings about worries they must overcome, such as, jealousy, competition and stress. But two must learn patience and believe that their love is strong enough to endure the worst. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Love Stage belongs to Eiki Eiki and Taishi Zaō.

The Love Stage anime came out in sub today so in celebration I decided to put out a new story I've been working on! Enjoy the smut and fluffiness to come everyone! And you will not believe how long it took me to figure out Izumi's eye color, hehe! I tried.

* * *

"Ryouma– Ah!"

Said man let his slender fingers enter and stretch his lover, swallowing hard. He restrained himself, but he didn't want to move too fast and end up hurting the smaller male. That brought back memories of the mishap during their first time four years ago. Yep, it had been very awkward afterwards and unenjoyable for his love. Looking down, he gazed at the beauty beneath him and only got harder than before. Izumi had a finger between his teeth, pleasurably whimpering and his plush lips trembled.

Izumi moaned sweetly, Ryouma's fingers going deep and rubbing the walls of his entrance. He could even hear how wet he was inside and blushed a burning red. Lying on his back, his leg over the man's shoulder and on their bed, his half lidded eyes stared at his husband. Oh, Ryouma looked so sexy trying to control himself. "Mmm… more, please more," He begged, reaching his hand up and caressing the dark haired man's face. "It's alright, Ryouma, I'm fine," He assured, voice dripping with desire.

Ryouma felt he could no longer hold out as he quickly yanked Izumi closer by the leg and positioned his lubed and dripping manhood at the tight, pink pucker. He glimpsed at Izumi and his spouse gave him a brief nod. His heart beat quickened, his cock slowly sliding into the tight heat and he was overwhelmed by the pressure. His cock was surrounded by the velvety, wet and clenching entrance, the inside of Izumi's ass squeezing the head of his dick, eliciting a deep groan from him. His grip on Izumi's thigh now firm.

Izumi yelped when his husband started pushing inside him, spreading him wide with his large cock, until he felt full and stuffed. The whole thing wasn't even in yet. Shaking violently, he cried out wantonly and his fingernails clawed at the bed sheets. Then it happened. "–Wah! Ryouma?!" Ryouma shoved himself in, all at once, Izumi's eyes going fearfully wide.

Ryouma murmured an apology whilst thrusting in harshly, tresses of hair clinging to his forehead. But then he smirked, seeing the blissful look on Izumi's face after a few thrusts. His silky, blonde hair a wet mess, his golden, violet taint eyes glistening as he pounded him into the mattress.

Izumi moaned loudly and surprisingly, his eyes flickering down to the sight of his husband's cock fucking his hole roughly. "–Oh, f-fuck! Too.. uh- d-deep!" He bit his bottom lip, feeling that cock drilling away at his insides and his own manhood heavily leaked on his tummy. Finding it hard to catch his breath, his hand flew to his own hair and he tugged at it helplessly. His lover's thick member relentlessly struck his sweet spot and grinded into the bundle of nerves that sent him over the edge. He tried to keep up with Ryouma's hips, but it was too amazing and weakening, so the taller man grasped him by his hips and fucked him harder.

His eyes rolled back, drool dribbling from his mouth to his chin and he wrapped his arms around Ryouma's neck, pulling him closer, the man's sweaty and leanly muscled body pressed on his. "Oh, aah, oh- Oh my God, Ryouma!" He shrieked in disbelief, gasping.

"I-Izumi.. ngh, is it good for you?" He huskily whispered into his ear.

"Nh! Y-yes- aah! So good, don't stop!" He answered weakly, tightening the hold he had on his husband.

Ryouma got even more excited by the sound of his love in pure bliss and quickened his pace. While hearing Izumi cry out in ecstasy, he latched his mouth onto the others neck and sucked, leaving behind red marks and love bites. "I l-love you, Izumi!" He suddenly exclaimed on impulse, his heart about to burst.

Still moaning, Izumi smiled warmly. "I-I- Ohh- love you too!"

_I love you_, those words meant so much to them. The same as their marriage vows. They couldn't imagine their future without each other and when they made love their emotions spiraled, suffocating them in their passion for one another. So much they'd rather stay connected like this forever, just them.

* * *

A little sun settling into the room, through the curtains, a tired out body wiggled and shifted on the bed, the sheets thrown over his lower half and his arms freely stretched out. Half sleep, he felt on his husband's side of the bed, but it was oddly cold. Gorgeous eyes finally opened and Izumi found that his husband wasn't there. Blinking momentarily, he sat up and looked around.

Where was he?

Swinging his feet over the edge, he threw the sheets off his naked body and went to stand, sadly, only to hit the floor with a loud thud. Tears of pain in the corners of his eyes, he grunted and then whimpered cutely, grimacing. No matter how much time passed, after their love making sessions he found himself unable to walk like a baby deer.

Calming himself, he hissed, rubbing his tush and searched for some clothes.

He and Ryouma had been married for three months already and it was heaven. Like a dream. Yes, he had the man of his dreams and no matter what his big brother thought, he loved him. But honestly Shougo was too over protective for his own good. He had Rei to worry about after all.

Now where was his baka of a husband?

Eventually after putting on some clothes Izumi walked out of their spacious bedroom and made his way down the hallway. He took his time on the stairs, stretching and yawning on his way down. He glanced towards the kitchen, wondering if Ryouma was in there, but then he heard the older man's voice coming from the living room.

Walking quietly to the sound, he arched a brow and stood by the wall outside the living room.

"Yes, manager, I understand. I just wanted to spend a little more time with my Izumi. Yes, yes, fine, I'll be ready by then. …Bye." Ryouma sighed hopelessly, ending the call and leaned back on the sofa. "I know I have work, but I love my Izumi so much," Suddenly he heard that beautiful, alluring voice.

"Morning,"

He turned his head to look at the owner and spotted a twenty two year old Izumi clad in only a pair of briefs and a white dress shirt (his white dress shirt to be exact), the shirt showing off his slender legs and hips. His lengthen blonde hair fell a little passed his shoulders, strands out of place and his features expressed that he got his looks from his beautiful mother.

"Good morning, my wife," Ryouma smirked, crossing his legs as he sat.

Izumi frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, huh?" He retorted tiredly and his husband shrugged carelessly. "So, what'd your manager say?" He strolled over to his husband and stopped behind the sofa, letting his arms wrap around Ryouma's shoulders.

Ryouma had a manly pout on his face. "I have to return to the set for the last shooting of that drama series." He explained, eyes narrowed stubbornly. "But I thought it'd be nice to go out today, for once, just us ya know."

Izumi pouted as well. "Yes, that does sound nice." His hands rubbed his husband's shoulders, then glided to his toned, shirt-clad chest. "Ne, Ryouma?"

"Hm?"

"Do you enjoy kissing the actresses that play your love interests?"

Ryouma, caught off guard by that, rose to his feet, startling the shorter male. "What! Of course not, Izumi!"

"I was just asking, I mean… this drama is obviously going to end with you marrying your love interest and you'll go on to have kids… i-it makes me kind of uncomfortable," He murmured bashfully, his adorable eyes big and full of disappointment.

Ryouma walked around to him, smiling softly. "Izumi, it's called _acting_ for a reason. Pretend. You're my one and only, remember?… And how do you know about that?" He inquired, tilting his head curiously.

Cheeks puffed out and arms across his chest, Izumi turned his head away childishly. "I read the script you left lying around," Ryouma sighed, chuckling a little. "But only because I wanted to know what happens on set with you and that actress," He defended.

"Izumi, so kawaii… you know you're the only one I want. It's painful to kiss anyone besides you," Ryouma grabbed him by the hand, placing his other hand on his _wife's_ hip. "You should know I'd never kiss anyone the way I kiss you," He tugged him forward and Izumi blushed to his ears, stepping closer.

"…I know."

Their foreheads touched and Ryouma stroked his hip lovingly, a smirk curving on his lips. "Only you can excite me, Izumi," He purred reassuringly before capturing pink lips and Izumi, heart racing, melted into it, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

Tongues meeting and rubbing against one another, they held each other for a few moments, savoring the kiss. But all too soon for Izumi, they broke apart. "I'm afraid I have to go, Izumi, but I'll be home for dinner," Ryouma breathlessly mentioned, kissing his wife's forehead.

"Yeah, I know," Izumi nodded knowingly, a small grin on his face. "But, let's just have one shower together before you go." He enticed seductively.

Ryouma gazed at the smoldering expression on Izumi's and found it irresistible. He smirked, his hand snaking to the younger one's ass and he groped his wife, adoring the squeak he got out of him. A quickie before work was just what he needed. "Izumi, it'll be harder for you to walk," He warned teasingly.

"I don't care, Ryouma!" Izumi whined childishly, fists balled.

* * *

**Usami-sensei:** I know. A short chapter. Any good? Want more? Review and let me know.


End file.
